


Приоритеты

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Шепард — Скиталец, Герой войны





	Приоритеты

**Author's Note:**

> Шепард — Скиталец, Герой войны

Джейн Шепард четыре месяца. Она лежит в кроватке и пытается дотянуться ручонками до парящей в воздухе голограммы с изображением слона. Пока она сжимает и разжимает свои маленькие пухлые пальчики, картинка меняется, и теперь весёлая обезьянка корчит умильные рожицы. Джейн пыхтит, но не оставляет попыток достать-таки неуловимое животное.

 

Джейн Шепард шесть лет. Она сидит на полу в детской комнате жилого отсека станции и увлечённо рассматривает снимки старинных космических кораблей. «Апполоны» и «Союзы» выглядят очень смешно — маленькие нелепые цилиндры, — и как же страшно, наверное, было первым астронавтам покидать Землю! «Колумбия» так вообще сильно смахивает на старый самолет… Джейн пролистывает очередной снимок, и теперь на неё с планшета глядит незнакомая женщина в военной форме образца двадцатого века. Под фотографией надпись: «Айлин Коллинз, первая женщина-командир американского космического корабля».

К ней подходит Соломон, вихрастый мальчишка на целых полгода старше Джейн и, вглядевшись в планшет, презрительно фыркает:

— Девчонок не берут в капитаны!

Планшет немедленно отлетает в сторону, а Джейн, сбив Соломона с ног, пытается усесться на него верхом, но тот молотит ногами в воздухе, отчаянно сопротивляясь. Воспитательница оттаскивает их друг от друга за уши, и Джейн вопит:

— Я вырасту, и у меня будет свой корабль! Свой! Настоящий!

— Девчонок не берут в капитаны! — Соломон показывает ей язык.

— Тихо! — воспитательница, наконец, выходит из себя и хорошенько встряхивает их обоих. — Угомонитесь сейчас же, а не то…

 

Джейн Шепард восемнадцать. Она вертится перед зеркалом, проверяя, хорошо ли сидит на ней новенькая, с иголочки, курсантская униформа ВКС Альянса. В зеркале виднеется улыбающаяся, немного взволнованная Ханна Шепард, которая получила отпуск специально, чтобы присутствовать на присяге дочери. Сердце Джейн стучит, как у зайца — она просто обязана не ударить лицом в грязь на плацу, на глазах у сотен людей. Она в который раз одергивает китель и хмурит брови.

— Я так горжусь тобой, — негромко произносит Ханна и мягко касается ее плеча, зная, что дочь не одобряет «телячьи нежности». — Твой отец, уверена, был бы очень рад, что ты приняла решение поступить на службу.

— Спасибо, мам, — немного хрипло отвечает Джейн и прокашливается. Мысленно она уже видит себя на мостике какого-нибудь крейсера, вроде «Эйнштейна», на котором служит мама. Конечно, было бы неплохо стать однажды капитаном, но пока что в её документах в графе «звание» не значится даже «рядовой» …

 

Джейн Шепард двадцать два года. Она прижимается спиной к шершавой стене жилого дома, тяжело дыша, и ждёт, пока остынет радиатор винтовки. Пробитая нога невыносимо ноет. Через улицу из-за угла другого здания на неё выжидающе смотрит сержант Рамос и ещё трое неизвестных ей рядовых, тоже оказавшихся в то утро у входа в бар. Им всем пришлось протрезветь очень быстро — замешкавшихся батарианцы укладывали пулей в лоб. Джейн пытается выглянуть, чтобы оценить обстановку, но мимо свистит пулеметная очередь, и она снова прячется, чертыхаясь. Рамос знаками показывает, чтобы она прикрыла его, но Джейн яростно мотает головой: сержант в своей ярко-жёлтой майке будет отличной мишенью для нападающих. Проклятый радиатор наконец-то остывает, и Джейн, выскочив из-за угла, всаживает пять зарядов в бугристую башку и ещё восемь — в живот пулеметчика. Рамос снимает засевшего на баррикаде снайпера, и Шепард заныривает в проулок, где укрываются все четверо.

— Рамос, слушай меня внимательно, — говорит она, деловито потроша укладку с панацелином, обнаруженную в брошенном аэрокаре. — Я хочу, чтобы ты взял этих троих и пробивался к военному госпиталю — это ближайший отсюда пункт сбора. Смотрите внимательно по сторонам — надо увести с улиц как можно больше гражданских, иначе эти выродки всех перебьют.

Рамос смотрит на неё исподлобья и хочет возразить, но Джейн продолжает как ни в чем не бывало:

— А когда я вернусь, — говорит она, делая ударение на слове «когда», — я хочу, чтобы ты лично отчитался мне, и если я не увижу твою сержантскую задницу в госпитале, клянусь, я выверну наизнанку каждого четырёхглазого ублюдка в Гегемонии. Ты же не хочешь устроить мне долбаный геморрой?

— Да, мэм! Нет, мэм!

Трое за спиной Рамоса давятся от беззвучного смеха, но это, скорее всего, нервное.

 

Джейн Шепард тридцать три года. Она держит пистолет в окровавленной руке, пытаясь переварить слова странной голограммы, называющей себя Катализатором и выглядящей точь-в-точь, как тот мальчик, которого она не сумела спасти тогда в Ванкувере. Кажется, это было лет сто назад… Из-за множественных ушибов зверски болит всё тело, а у слюны во рту металлический привкус, потому что из разорванной верхней губы сочится кровь. Отовсюду сочится кровь; ею были покрыты стены Цитадели — Шепард видела это, пока добиралась сюда. Мозг Джейн лихорадочно пытается отыскать лучшее решение для Галактики, для человечества, для команды «Нормандии» — чёрт бы их всех побрал! — но одна-единственная мысль крутится, подпрыгивает, словно мяч, заслоняя собой остальные: «Ты всё равно умрёшь, умрёшь, умрёшь». Солдат Альянса идёт в бой, не страшась смерти, но почему-то именно сейчас Джейн отчаянно хочется жить, ведь осталось совсем чуть-чуть, ещё немного… Она чертовски устала, она так устала за последние месяцы бесконечного бега наперегонки со Жнецами, она хочет просто отдохнуть, в конце концов, упасть на чертов гамак где-нибудь на пляже Сур’Кеша или Элизиума и просто забыть обо всём… Голографический мальчик ждёт решения, неспешно мерцая. Джейн делает несколько шагов вперёд, поднимает руку и жмёт на спусковой крючок.


End file.
